Ben Kropotkin
Benjamin "Ben" Kropotkin is Didi's younger brother, the son of Minka and Boris, the brother-in-law of Stu, and maternal uncle of Tommy and Dil. Characteristics Ben and his wife Elaine are newlyweds, whose wedding the gang attended. They were first seen in "Let Them Eat Cake", while Tommy and Chuckie are confused at all the commotion, Angelica explains the bride and "gloom" (meaning groom) are getting married. While neither understanding, Tommy sort of understands pointing out his Uncle Ben as a "gloom". Ben is mostly seen, very nervous about getting married. While he loves Elaine, he's still nervous and about the changes that will happen. Ben, like many other adults, is happy to see Angelica. He doesn't seem to know about her bad behavior and is overjoyed to have her as his flower girl for the wedding. And oddly enough, she behaves very well for him as his flower girl. He's shocked to find out that Elaine has suddenly disappeared and goes in a frantic search all over to find her. Tommy and Chuckie, on the other hand, both sneak away to find Ben and Elaine's wedding cake. While they go through a huge search for it, they stumble upon Elaine. Although neither one knows who she is, only that she looks sad. There Elaine confesses to them that she loves Ben, but she finds marriage so final and wishes he wasn't sure of everything all the time. And wonders if he has any fears or doubts. Ben soon finds her, and after hearing she was scared, he quickly admits he's very scared but doesn't care because he loves Elaine. To which she happily says she loves him back, they kiss, much to Chuckie and Tommy's confusion. Ben happily notices them and asks "Did you guys find my bride for me?". Ben and Elaine are seen happily dancing as husband and wife. Oddly enough though, while it is known that Ben is Didi's younger brother, its been said twice that they were half-siblings. Although its not mentioned again if they are and in addition, its always been seen that Didi refers to both Minka and Boris as her parents. Again another odd thing, although Ben is shown to be Jewish like his parents, he's not seen since his wedding. Nor is he seen participating in family events such as Hanukkah or Passover. He and Elaine are later seen in "Baby Maybe" when they try to see if they're ready for children by baby-sitting Tommy and the other babies. However because Angelica tricked them into behaving badly to make herself look good, Ben and Elaine are ultimately a bit skeptical about having children unless they're like Angelica. The two of them can also be seen attending Stu and Didi's wedding anniversary party in "The Family Tree". Trivia * Ben and Elaine aren't seen or mentioned in All Grown Up!. * Ben is named after Benjamin "Ben" Braddock, the protagonist of The Graduate. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Mirror Characters Category:Adults Category:Grownups Category:Rugrats Characters